Quarter Quell: The story of the 25th annual hunger games
by TheEpicMarshmallow
Summary: Twenty-four tributes, all voted into the games by their districts. But only on can survive. Rated T for violence and nudity! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, guys.
1. District 1 Quarter Quell Reaction

Hi! My name's Ambrosia Sparkle! This is my reaction to the Quarter Quell announcement:

District one was gonna vote off someone who would either loose the games and shame our district, or win them and get all the glory. All of MY glory! I had trained so that I could be a volunteer. There won't be volunteers!

I know what I have to do. I walk out into the district square and scream as loud as I can,

"HEY EVERYBODY! VOTE FOR MEEEEEEE!"

That'll hopefully work out. Maybe District 1 will win!

* * *

Haha! Games! It's all just fun and games. Participation is the best thing that could happen to you! Who wants to sit at home and watch lame TV anyway?

My seven older siblings, my mom, my dad, and the rest of my mature family have promised that they'll vote for me. Haha! This will be soooo muuuuchh FUUUUUNNNN!

My names Vigorous Blynkeblinc, doo doo doo doo doo doo ding! Games, games, lots of fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo bing!


	2. District 2 Quarter Quell Reaction

I'm gonna get in the games. I have to, right? Everyone wants to protect there babies. I'm going in. I just know it. I'm going in, I'm going in, I'm going in!

You know what, screw hoping.

I walk down the road leading out of the city square that leads to the mayor's. I barge inside without knocking, push the mayor's wife aside, and pick up their son, Ebenezer, by his neck. I squeeze until he passes out, then I throw him against the wall and deliver an uppercut so strong his jaw is knocked out if allignment.

As I walk out, the mayor yells after me, "The odds are not in your favor, Beryl Niobe! Not in your favor at all!"

I smile. Who's going to be in the games now?

* * *

I don't react at first. I just stand there, staring at the TV screen. Then my mind starts racing. I'm just about to say something when someone's fingers grab me from behind. I squirm, trying to get our of my attackers hold, but I can't, I can't, and what's the point of struggling, I'm going to die anyway, and-

But before I can finish, the world goes black.


	3. District 3 Quarter Quell Reaction

- -. - / -. - . . / - / ..- ...- -. -.- .-. / ... . - - - -. .- - / - ... . . / . -. -. -.-

My name is Baina Jackson. Age 15. And there is no point in denying that Zi am going in the games.

* * *

My sister is certain she is going into the games. If she goes, I go. I must do everything she does. It has always been like that. It will always be like that. If she dies, I have to die to. And nothing can stand in my way!


	4. District 4 Quarter Quell Reaction

I'm not gonna get voted in. No way, no how. I'm a perfect angel. Everyone loves that 17-year-old goody-two-shoes Trout Fisher! A sweet goody-goody, that's me! Only way

I get voted in is if my arch-nemesis Sunny Wutterstorm gets people riled up about when I-

No! We were kids! I've changed! She wouldn't!

...would she?

* * *

Whatever.

(Goby Mollux)


	5. District 5 Quarter Quell Reaction

There's no point in trying to hide it. I cried. Cried and cried for a full hour. Now I'm in the bathroom washing the tear stains off of my face. I can not BELIEVE my family. My friends. Everyone.

Why?

Because when the announcement came on in the town hall, almost everyone looked straight at me and then tore off a piece of fabric from their clothes or picked up a rock or ripped off a bit of tree bark, scrawled something on it, and handed it in. I wouldn't have been too upset, except that when I snuck a peek inside the vote basket, they all said my name, Bryn Gaust.

I don't understand. What have I ever done to them?

* * *

Hey. I'm Apollo Blazier. And I know that the games are fatal and life-threatening and stuff, but on the bright side, it's a chance to make out with hot girls!

**N/A (is that what it is? I always forget) sorry about the creepy guy from five. Eeeeek, right? Who wants him to survive? Not gonna get many sponsors, that's for sure.**


	6. District 6 Quarter Quell Reaction

*sob* its gonna *hic* be me-he-he *sob* *koff* WAAAAAAH *blows nose*

(Abequa "stays-at-home" Cherrington)

* * *

My girlfriend won't stop crying. I keep having to tell her that it'll all be okay.

Shes a crybaby. I won't break up with her, not yet, but she can expect my vote.

(Aasir Delgato)


	7. District 7 Quarter Quell Reaction

I wake up with my face covered in mud duck leaves.

I stand up, wipe off my face but neglect trying to get the grime on my clothes. They'll just get dirty again, anyway. Instead, my attention drifts upward to the vine-covered maple tree I had been in before. I had climbed it to scrape off some bark, gather some leaves, maybe even tap out some of the sweet sap for my mother to boil, maybe. I must have fallen asleep in one of the branches and rolled off. What can I say, though? I didn't get much sleep last night. I doubt that anyone between the ages of 12 and 18, my district or no, did either.

The Capitol is horrible! Horrible for coming up with this awful "Quarter Quell" thing. And now, I am much more afraid of the hunger games then I normally am.

_What kind of government is so cruel to its citizens? _I wonder as I climb back up the tree. My basket, a scraggly greenish-brown thing woven from some dead grass and pine needles, is still on the branch with all of the things I gathered still in it, so I straddle the branch next to it and set to work there_._

_The odds are not at all in my favor. _Why do I think this?

Because the people of my district are voting for tributes. There will be no volunteers...

And I do not have many friends within District 7.

(Juniper Timberwood)

* * *

Mmph

(Tjikko Chestnut)


	8. District 8 Quarter Quell Reaction

Eva Astraea. Age 16. You wanna know what I think? Honestly, I'm not very scared. Yeah, it's awful and everything, but there are fourteen hundred people in my district. The odds that I, one person, will get more votes than the others are very slim. I'm sure that I'll be absolutely fine. I'm gonna go now, if you don't mind. I have a job to do and a family to feed!

* * *

I ainta very friendly person. Lotsa enemies. Done lotsa bad things. Lotta people probably been waitin' for a opportunity like thisun. But I ain't scared. Nah, through me in a fight to the death with a buncha tributes who live ta win it, heck, jus' gimme a mace an' I'll bludger 'em all ta death.

(Mawrkuss Houstan)


	9. District 9 Quarter Quell Reaction

I have a chance. If I find some way to wipe out the Career's supplies, I'll have a chance. I'm clever. I'll think of something. If I'm voted in, however unlikely, I'll have to be prepared. Lets see... barren desert... if I can get my hands on a weapon, I can slice open cacti for water and grind the skin to pulp for food. Jungle... hm. Plenty of plants and animals for me to eat. I'll have to hope it rains, because its likely that the Gamemakers won't put a lake or anything of the sort in there. I'll be fine. I'll just avoid the others. Let them kill each other off. That's it! Allegiances won't work. Stay away from the others... stay away...

(Groá Hykfurmar)

* * *

If I get selected I'll commit suicide as soon as I set foot in the arena.

(Haisour Mark)


	10. District 10 Quarter Quell Reaction

*faints*

(Rose Cloavr)

* * *

I need to take care of Rose. She may be older than me, but she's weak. I'm strong. I need to partner up with her. She's going in, I know she is, and I have to go in with her. I'm her only hope.

(Boyce Spidrfyre)


	11. District 11 Quarter Quell Reaction

My mother is terrified for my three older siblings. One is 14, one is 16, and one is 17. They're all not the friendliest people ever. Grove, the 17-year-old, has a criminal record. No one in the family worries about me. Nobody would vote for the sweet little 12-year-old who raised a bunch of baby grooslings when their parents had been killed and eaten, and who sings their small children to sleep when they work an extra shift. I do not fear for my safety, but for the safety of my brothers and sister. I hope with all of my heart that they don't end up in the games.

(Acacia Gardener)

* * *

If I get picked, I'm going to win. I have to win. For dad. For Grandma. For little Sapphire. I'm not going to win because I want to. I'm going to win because I have to. And if I am gonna die, I'm going to go down fighting, dammit!

(Kale Yarrowseed)


	12. District 12 Quarter Quell Reaction

When my mother died, the first thing my father did was teach me to gather. I know the names and properties of every herb, root, and berry in existence. We made a living as cooks, but if someone within the seam had an awful wound or a woman was in her third day of labor or a small child had pneumonia and needed medicine, I would do my best to help. If the patient survives, they can name their own price. On the rare occasion that I cannot keep the patient alive despite my knowledge of healing, I do not ask for coin. There must be some people out there in the district who despise me- most likely relatives of the people who have died within the walls of our house, but most people adore me. When my sister was taken away to the games, there were people who kept my stomach full. Now she is dead, and her partner became district twelve's first victor. All was well, though, because the coin my mother made as a miner was enough to keep the three of us alive, until the day that the mine collapsed.

(Hazel Alderbuch)

* * *

Min ielvo twhi ai bgue blofgr ab gi uleb gfor svelo e!m

(Rowan Ivevyne)


End file.
